


If Home is Where the Heart is..

by Lost_Petal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Petal/pseuds/Lost_Petal
Summary: Post recall, due to internal conflict some Talon agents become members of Overwatch, among them is Moira O’Deorain. As Angela and Moira interact with each other and the other members of the Recalled Overwatch a story unfolds of the past and the present.(In some chapters this fic may contain explicit language (cursing) as well as brief mentions of violence, alcohol, and death.)





	1. Prolouge

In the seven years Overwatch has been gone tides have been shifting within Talon. In the few months since recall was initiated those looking to get out turned to the organization they had once been fighting. They earned fragile trust that slowly strengthened with each piece of information received. All too soon Talon had discovered the source of the leaks.  Despite protests from some of the more distrustful agents, those who had betrayed Talon were cautiously welcomed into the ranks of Overwatch.

Day by day small groups of ex-Talon agents arrived to Watchpoint: Gibraltar in cargo ships. A few familiar faces were mixed in with the lot. Amélie Lacroix, now more commonly known as Widowmaker, and what’s left of Gabriel Reyes, now Reaper, showed up in the first ship. The reunion is bittersweet and tense, but most are happy to have the two back on our side.  In the third shipment the hacker Sombra was among the arrivals. It now made much more sense how so much information was able to be send before they were detected. The others gathered the info and she was the transmission point.

Now the fourth and final shipment is set to come in today.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name of the person texting is in bold and the content of the text message is italicized

Angela was in the lab savoring long sips of pitch black coffee when her phone buzzed. She opened her messages to find the newest notification was from a group chat that Hana had decidedly named ‘Fam Squadd ♥x♥o♥x♥o♥’.

 

 **♪Cereal♪DJ♪:** _Anyone gonna come to greet the new guys?_

 **☆GG☆:** _I’ll be there!_

_Love D.va~♥_

**Cyborg Loser:** _My brother and I will come!_

 **McNoon:** _Sounds like a party, Angie you comin?_

 

She smiled down at her phone reading the messages. Being the creators of the group Hana and Lucio always gave everyone the most ridiculous names. Taking one last sip of her coffee she put her mug down and types out her reply.

 

 **Dr.☕** _A party indeed Jesse, I will be there._

 

Clicking her phone off, she puts away the last of her work and heads off to meet the group. Upon leaving the lab she is immediately greeted by Lucio who is giving Hana a piggy back ride.

“Hello, hello—”

“—Hiya!” The two spoke in clattering unison.

"Hello there you two,” Angela responded warmly “shall we go?” Without another word Lucio went speeding down the hallway forcing the Valkyrie Suit-less doctor to run after the pair. She finds herself constantly telling them to not run or skate too fast in the halls but sometimes not sure why she even bothers. Today she just laughs as she runs and quickly they are with the others. They walked in on Genji and Jesse talking about how one of the ex-talon agents was getting her kicks by hacking their limbs. Hanzo was standing by the two but not participating in the conversation. He was the first to acknowledge the trio when they arrived. “Greetings.” He gave a curt nod.

Genji looked up and waved “Yo!”

Jesse gave a tip of his hat “Howdy y’all.”

Hana did her best to wave but Lucio was now spinning as fast as he could manage. Covering her eyes with one hand she gestured to two “Your support has arrived.” Her voice was so heavy with sarcasm even Hanzo chuckled. Jesse finally stopped the out of control Lucio and Hana got back onto solid ground. The idle chatter that had formed within the group was quickly silenced by the lights and sirens of the impending shipment. Genji spoke “We’ve already had a few surprises with the arrivals. Is there anyone else someone is looking to see?” His question is answered with silence as the airship comes into view.

The last group is the smallest of them all. Three fresh new faces are welcomed by the group but the tall form of the disgraced geneticist stepping onto the platform caught Angela off guard. Greetings, hellos, and other forms of welcomes were extended to all. The former Blackwatch member only returned slight nods to Genji and Jesse ignoring everyone else except—

“Welcome to Gibraltar.” She looked up at the taller woman hoping all the emotions flooding her chest did not reach her face.

“Doctor Ziegler.” Her words sent ice up Angela’s spine as she gave a shallow bow before breezing past. Wishing she had her Caduceus Staff to hold on to due to the fact she hadn’t even realized she had dug her nails into her palms until she went to stretch. She threw on a smile that didn’t meet her eyes as Hana called out to her.

“Fam Squad is rollin’ out! Come on doc!” She followed her companions back into the Watchpoint, painfully aware of the hetero-chromatic eyes staring at her. Moira O’Deorain was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference  
> ♪Cereal♪DJ♪ = Lucio  
> ☆GG☆ = Hana "D.va"  
> Cyborg Loser = Genji  
> McNoon = Jesse  
> Dr.:coffee: = Angela "Mercy"  
> (Hanzo is also in the group chat but almost never texts back for himself because Hana wont change his name)


End file.
